


if you had stayed for february

by bitchassfuckhead



Series: I luv to make my favs suffer [8]
Category: Until Dawn (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Character Death, character study sorta?? but sorta not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-11-28 16:30:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20969591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bitchassfuckhead/pseuds/bitchassfuckhead
Summary: strawberry ice cream, i saw this dayyou melt away through the cracks of my fingersi know that sunburn goes awaythe broken words i last heard still lingerIt’s been nearly a year since that february night on the mountain.nearly a year since josh’s little baby sisters went missing and never came back. everybody still says they “disappeared.” they all knew hannah and beth aren’t coming back.maybe by monday i’ll be okayany day’s better than february





	if you had stayed for february

_strawberry ice cream, i saw this day_  
_you melt away through the cracks of my fingers_  
_i know that sunburn goes away  
the broken words i last heard still linger _

It’s been nearly a year since that february night on the mountain.

nearly a year since josh’s little baby sisters went missing and never came back. everybody still says they “disappeared.” they all knew hannah and beth aren’t coming back.

_maybe by monday i’ll be okay  
any day’s better than february_

josh never moved on. how could he? when his lifelong bestfriends went out into the nighttime during winter, and were never seen again.

_sometimes i wonder how life would be  
any day’s better than february_

at first, everyone had hope for the twins safe return. but as the months passed without any updates on their whereabouts, the hope slowly died out.

_summer’s gone  
seasons change_

everyone who knew the washington boy witnessed him breakdown. all the hope he had held onto for nearly a year was shattered. after all, it’s hard to keep your shit together the two people you love the most die while you’re hammered at your kitchen counter.

_any day’s better than the day you left me  
try to forget you but he never lets me_

after almost a year, josh finally had enough.

enough of everybody asking, “how are you holding up?” josh was doing just fucking peachy, everything was fine when all he saw when he laid in bed trying to get sleep are the silhouettes of hannah and beth. 

everything was fine when all he could smell was rotting flesh, belonging to the bodies of his sisters who followed him around.

everything was fine when all he heard was the taunting of the two girls as they told him a the ways he could’ve prevented what happened.

so yeah, you could say josh was fed up.

he got sick and tired of hannah beth not getting the justice they deserved. he decided he was gonna give them the justice they deserved, so, he emailed everybody an invitation back to the lodge.

everybody accepted, when he all knew no body actually wanted to come back to the scene of the crime, that they all just came back in “support” of josh.

once he had set everything in its place, all he had to do was await for their arrival.

_maybe by monday i’ll be okay  
any day’s better than any day’s better than_

things had started to go south real quick once mike and chris had left the shed. 

he was taken by some thing that wasn’t quite human. 

he got knocked out and woke up in a mine.

he saw his sisters, he saw dr. hill, he saw a pig coming out of some sort of flesh wall.

next thing he knew he was following mike down into extremely freezing cold water, he wandered a little too far and got yanked underwater, he tried to scream for help but water filled his lungs and he was taken away.

_sometimes i wonder how life would be  
if you had stayed for february_

it’s been a year since that february night on the mountains.

a year since josh’s little baby sisters went missing and never came back.

a month since josh joined them.

**Author's Note:**

> the song is february by beach bunny <3
> 
> also i changed the order of the lyrics oops


End file.
